


♥ Celos ♥

by BabyMephista



Series: ❀ BokuOi ❀ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMephista/pseuds/BabyMephista





	♥ Celos ♥

Ser un chico algo cambiante e inseguro por momentos es algo difícil si terminas enamorándote perdidamente de cierto castaño popular y encantador ~  
  


Cambiemos eso, estar enamorado de él ya es difícil porque digo ¿Quién podría ser lo suficientemente estúpido para fijarse en esos hermosos ojos que parecen chocolate derretido, esa voz sexy generando pensamientos indebidos no deseados y mejor ni hablemos de su sonrisa, por dios no, eso es lo que mas me preocupa, espera... acaba de mirarme y.... está sonriendo...

**¿¡CÓMO SE RESPIRABA!?**

—·—

Empecemos de cero, Bokuto Kotaro es una persona que se salta bastante los parámetros de lo mínimo que un ser puede llegar a definirse como molesto, por lo cual no se entiende mucho por qué Oikawa Tooru, siendo el ser poco paciente que es, lo aceptó como su compañero de departamento una fría tarde en la que, cansado de la residencia de la universidad, decidió tomar un trabajo de medio tiempo que no cruzaba con las horas de entrenamiento y le permitiera la renta de un pequeño dos ambientes a pocas calles del edificio principal de su carrera, claro que, no podía solo y ahí es donde el disperso búho entra en el relato.

Después de hacer buenas migas en la primer práctica oficial, el castaño se encontró muy cómodo con la forma de ser tan chispeante del otro chico, sin reparar demasiado en los cambios de humor que sabía muy bien como revertir. Lo dejaba sólo y cuando menos lo esperaba, su voz totalmente azucarada soltaba palabras en voz alta como para ser oído por el deprimido objetivo.

— _Ah, es tan aburrido no tener a quien darle pases, si tan sólo tuviese un As con enormes brazos y ojos dorados, mas bien parecido a un búho, sería el armador mas feliz de la tierra..._ —

Y por supuesto, terminaba volteando dramáticamente con un puchero bien practicado en su rostro hacia Bokuto, quién inflaba su pecho e inmediatamente corría para salvar al pobre castaño en peligro.

Por otra parte, se acostumbraron tan rápido el uno al otro que una extraña amistad que se basaba en mutua confianza (demasiada, en realidad) y así, Oikawa terminó haciendo la sugerencia con una gran sonrisa como si eso fuese a resolver el problema de hambre en el mundo o algo parecido. Claro que, el chico de cabellos puntiagudos no pudo negarse, después de todo, no siempre tienes la oportunidad de vivir con el castaño de tus sueños en un mismo departamento.....  _ALTO AHÍ_.

¿ _¡Acababa de pensar justo eso!_? No no, es una confusión aunque, al volver sus ojos al rostro contrario en busca de una respuesta verbal al menos, no tuvo forma de negarse asimismo lo que sentía, maldición.

— _Si, creo que es una buena idea, podemos dividir la renta!._ —

El Ex Capitán de Seijoh sonrió tomando un sorbo de su malteada, asintiendo en lo que sospechaba un poco de la respuesta tan distraída de su compañero.

—·—

Unos meses después de aquello, ambos habían pasado la barrera de las costumbres molestas, logrando al menos varios acuerdos de convivencia que incluían normas de comportamiento para Bokuto tales como orden y limpieza, turnos para encargarse de las compras y las tareas del hogar, siendo mayormente Oikawa quién tomaba la responsabilidad de hacer desde el desayuno hasta la cena, al menos desde que el búho tonto quemó 3 preciosas sartenes intentando hacer huevos revueltos.

Todo marchaba excelente obviando pequeñas discusiones que cualquier ser humano en convivencia con el As tendría que aprender a llevar, al menos hasta que este comenzó a actuar mas reservado o extraño, como le gustaba decir. Por momentos creyó que se trataba de uno de sus ánimos y lo dejó en paz, pero después de toda una semana de recibir miradas fijas, pucheros y comentarios extraños, como un murmullo que no parecían querer ser oídos, como "Estas saliendo mucho..." o "Esas chicas te siguen a todos lados...", Oikawa comenzó a sacar conclusiones por su cuenta y si no lo conociera mejor diría que su inseguridad caminaba por el lado de la atracción, entonces tuvo que escuchar una sola conversación telefónica entre Kuroo y su compañero de departamento para confirmar sus sospechas: El búho traía la fiebre por él.

—·—

Después del pequeño espionaje, Oikawa pensó mucho acerca de ello, encontrándose muchas veces con la mirada fija en el otro chico, no iba a negar que era bastante atractivo pero, ¿Le gustaba? y al ponerlo en consideración se encontró que estaba bastante apegado al otro, que soportaba todas sus ocurrencias y simular en su cabeza una situación en la que terminara con otra persona le provocaba profunda tristeza, aún así, quería escucharlo de sus labios y sabía exactamente como llevarlo a su límite: CELOS.

En cada entrenamiento prestaba la atención justa y necesaria a la cantidad de chicas que se agolpaban en la puerta para verlo, al igual en la secundaria pero, en un intento por tironear de los tensionados hilos de cordura del As, comenzó a prestarles mas atención, forzando sonrisas aún mas grandes de lo usual, haciendo comentarios sobre lo "lindas" que eran y... solo estaba comenzando. 

Los días pasaban y Bokuto se sentía mas irritado que de costumbre, repitiéndose asimismo que no tenía derecho de sentir celos si Oikawa sólo era su amigo y nada más... aunque si fuesen algo más, definitivamente se esforzaría en ser un novio digno de semejante Rey... y ahí fue cuando sus pensamientos se cortaron al verlo interactuar con una de ellas, estaban... demasiado cerca. El castaño había acomodado uno de los mechones de la rubia hacia atrás, causando una ola de suspiro masivo y entonces supo que no podía quedarse mirando, regresó solo esa tarde a su hogar, dispuesto a olvidarse del asunto, después de todo el bello muchacho jamás se fijaría en el.

Notando esto, Oikawa esperó paciente la hora de volver para terminar con todo el asunto de una vez y acorralarlo para que confiese, francamente harto de verlo suspirar sin atreverse a hacer nada mas que observar.

—·— 

La cena de esa noche estuvo llena de tensión y silencio de tumba, Bokuto se encontraba en un estado de molestia que nunca antes había visto y el ceño fruncido acentuaba los rasgos de su rostro que Oikawa consideraba atractivos desde el día cero. Intentó mantener la calma y mientras se deshacía de la suciedad de los platos y miraba el reloj cada 5 minutos como si tuviese que estar en otro lado, una voz irritada reemplazó la usual juguetona de siempre.

— _Si tienes que irte déjame terminar con todo, no queremos que llegues tarde adonde sea que vayas ¿Verdad?._ —Los venenosos celos se dejaban ver en cada palabra salida de sus labios sin permiso, bajando la mirada para no tener que ver los hermosos orbes fruncir el ceño con molestia.

— _Estas raro Kou-chan, dime que te sucede. Ahora._ —Sin embargo el castaño no estaba de humor para ello, dejando el último plato después de secarlo en la alacena, pasando a su lado teniendo el detalle de empujarlo apenas con su hombro, provocando que el otro lo siguiera indignado.

— _Tu estas raro, ¡Estas saliendo mucho! y... y... ¿Es esa chica de hoy no? bueno, no se cual de todas con las que estabas coqueteando sea!_ —. Y tan pronto como las palabras salieron disparadas como dagas, el arrepentimiento reptó en cada rincón de su ser, sonaba como una esposa celosa, no tenía derecho alguno.— _Olvídalo, lo siento yo, bueno...._ —Tartamudeó dejando caer su cuerpo sentado en el sofá, mirando hacia el suelo con resignación.

Oikawa, totalmente entretenido por la infantil escena de celos, se acercó al búho alterado portando una sonrisa de príncipe encantador y le susurró.— _Oh, ya entiendo, Kou-chan esta celoso, eso está mal!._ —Fingió indignación mientras se acercaba al lugar dónde estaba sentado, colocando su rostro muy cerca hasta que, sin previo aviso, le dió un beso casto y corto en el que sus labios se probaron por al menos unos cinco segundos y al separarse le enseñó la lengua, abriendo su boca para decir algo.— _Pero a quién engaño, eso es probablemente lo que más me gusta de tí._... ~—

 

_**No es justo, Tooru.** _


End file.
